Minwoo dan Orang Asing Berambut Merah
by Han Jimi
Summary: Seharusnya Minwoo menuruti nasehat umma-nya kalau nggak mau tersesat ke jalan yang salah dan akhirnya termakan jebakan Donghyun. Boyfriend fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kisah Pinokio. DongWoo as main couple, SeongJeong, KwangYoung. RnR plz!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Minwoo dan Orang Asing Berambut Merah

Category : Screenplays Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rated : T (PG-15)

Disclaimer : Boyfriend members milik Tuhan, Starship Ent., orangtua mereka, dan Bestfriends. Serta tokoh-tokoh lain yang muncul bukan milik author kecuali Shim Hyunseong #dibabat

Warnings : Yaoi, minim humor, cerita pasaran, abal, gaje, bertele-tele, author bacot

~(Let's Get It Started)~

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Tepatnya di sebuah rumah bercat putih yang tampak nyaman dan asri dengan beberapa batang pohon dan semak mawar di tamannya, tinggallah sebuah keluarga yang memiliki dua anak, salah satunya seorang namja muda bernama No Minwoo.

Pagi itu, dengan bersemangat, buru-buru Minwoo berlari kecil keluar dari kamarnya, ia menuruni tangga dua-dua agar cepat sampai ke bawah, lalu dengan kasar menyabet selembar roti bakar diatas meja makan, sampai saudara perempuannya terkesiap kaget.

"Minwoo-ah, kenapa buru-buru sekali kelihatannya?" Tanya kakak Minwoo, Eunbin *kalo gak salah, author lupa-lupa ingat soalnya #digetok sama Minwoo oppa*, "Padahal ini kan, hari Sabtu."

"Noona, hari ini sudah aku tunggu-tunggu dari seminggu lalu," jawab Minwoo sambil meraih jaket hitamnya dari gantungan, "Hari ini aku akan berkunjung ke rumah nenek!"

"Mwo? Kok, nggak bilang? Aku belum siap-siap, nih!" Sahut Eunbin kaget.

"Ckckck, aniya," ujar Minwoo sambil menggerakan telunjuknya seperti di Don't Touch My Girl *apa Minwoo disini juga artis? Entahlah, author juga bingung #gimana sih?*. "Makanya kubilang yang pergi ke rumah nenek itu aku, bukan kita." Kata namja imut itu dengan penekanan pada kata yang bergaris bawah.

"Jadi, kau pergi sendiri?" Konfirmasi Eunbin sambil menguyah rotinya.

"Ne, aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi, nih." Jawab Minwoo.

"Minwoo-ah!" Panggil suara seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah umma Minwoo, "Kau sudah siap? Ini ongkos dan petunjuk naik kereta-nya." Kata sang umma sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas dan sejumlah uang yang langsung diterima Minwoo.

"Kau ingat jalannya, kan? Awas, jangan sampai tersasar, nanti kalau sudah sampai di stasiun, cari loket yang-"

"Iya, iya, aku ingat, umma, lagian ini kan, bukan pertama kalinya aku kerumah nenek." Potong Minwoo sebelum umma-nya memulai pidato petunjuk jalan lagi.

Tapi umma-nya tidaklah setenang itu, "Lalu kalau sudah naik kereta dua kali kau-"

"Aku cari pertigaan dan rumah bercat hijau, kalau bingung aku tanya ke orang-orang sekitar, ya kan?" Lanjut Minwoo yakin.

Ibu anak itu menghela napas, "Satu lagi, jangan terpengaruh orang asing, kalau ada orang mencurigakan yang tiba-tiba memintamu melakukan sesuatu atau menawarimu sesuatu, jangan mau, oke? Bedakan antara orang baik dan jahat, orang baik tidak mempengaruhimu lalu membawamu ke tempat-tempat aneh dan mereka-"

"Umma, aku sudah 17 tahun, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Ujar Minwoo, lagi-lagi memotong perkataan umma-nya, tinggal tunggu saja kualatnya (waduh...).

"Justru karena baru 17 tahun makanya aku khawatir, Minwoo." Desah umma-nya.

"Oke, aku berangkaatt~!"

Dengan berlari kecil Minwoo menyusuri jalan sampai ke jalan raya, tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

###

"Aigoo~ ini membosankan sekali~" keluh Minwoo yang duduk melorot di bangku panjang stasiun. Sudah 2 jam ia menunggu, masih belum ada konfirmasi dari pihak stasiun, karena kereta yang seharusnya melayani perjalanannya hari ini mendadak rusak dan banyak yang harus diperbaiki demi keselamatan pengguna. _'Kalau tahu bakal selama ini, lebih baik aku pulang dulu tadi.'_ Gerutu Minwoo dalm hati.

"Aigoo... bisa keburu mati aku disini! Lama sekalii~" keluh seorang namja yang tiba-tiba duduk disebelah Minwoo. "Hei, sudah berapa lama kau disini?" Tanya orang itu pada Minwoo.

_'Dia orang asing! Jangan jawab, Minwoo!'_ Suruh Minwoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Namja asing berambut kemerahan itu menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut, "Aku kan, bertanya, kenapa tidak dijawab? Kau nggak bisu, kan?" Tanya namja itu lagi. Minwoo tetap diam, akhirnya namja asing itu pun menyerah. Sepertinya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau jawab, aku tahu, kau pasti disuruh umma-mu supaya jangan menanggapi orang asing dan mencurigakan, kan? Yah, memang sih, jaman sekarang banyak sekali ancaman untuk anak kecil seusiamu di jalanan."

"Dua jam." Beberapa detik kemudian Minwoo membuka mulutnya.

"Mwo?"

"Dua jam." Ulang Minwoo tanpa menatap namja disebelahnya. "Sudah dua jam aku disini." Ia menambahkan.

"Ooh," ujar si namja mencurigakan, "Kau sabar sekali ya? Aku yang baru 15 menit menunggu saja sampai nyaris mati rasanya. Kalau jadi kau, lebih baik aku pulang dulu"

"Aku nggak mau setelah sampai dirumah, lima menit kemudian ada kabar kalau keretanya sudah bisa beroperasi lagi." Balas Minwoo masih dengan sikap acuh tak acuh.

"Kau sendirian? Berapa usiamu?"

_'Jawab nggak ya?'_ Minwoo menimbang-nimbang dalam hati. "Ngg, 17."

"Wah, ternyata meleset! Kukira kau masih SD."

"Aku terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran anak SD, Ahjusshi!" Protes Minwoo, ia tahu tampangnya seperti anak kecil, tapi nggak geto juga kaleee *STOP! Author mulai lebay*.

"Jangan memangilku seperti itu, aku masih muda, tahu!" Kali ini gantian si namja asing yang protes. "Panggil saja 'hyung'."

"Baiklah, hyung." Kata Minwoo, hanya supaya orang itu berhenti mengajaknya bicara.

"Hmm, siapa namamu?"

Minwoo diam saja.

Namja itu mendesah, "Baiklah kalau kau masih menganggapku mencurigakan."

"Bagaimana mungkin namja berambut merah yang nggak kau kenal dan tiba-tiba menyanyaimu di stasiun dianggap nggak mencurigakan?" Ujar Minwoo retoris.

"Ini namanya mode!" Kata si namja sambil menunjuk rambut kemerahannya. "Baiklah, aku Donghyun, Kim Donghyun." Kata namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku... No Minwoo." Balas Minwoo yang entah bagaimana menghilangkan kecurigaannya.

"Nama yang lucu sekali, seperti orangnya." Goda Donghyun seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi namja kecil disebelahnya, tapi dengan sigap Minwoo menghindarinya, membuat Donghyun kembali menarik tangannya.

"Mian." Ucap Donghyun pelan, kemudian keheningan melanda keduanya, sampai Minwoo mengantuk.

_'Aigoo... mau sampai kapan aku begini?'_ Batin Minwoo menahan kantuknya, tidak terasa ia kehilangan kesadarannya dan tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan.

GREBB

Mata sipit Minwoo terbuka dan ia langsung menyadari seseorang memegangi tubuhnya, ternyata Donghyun, hal itu membuatnya langsung terkesiap.

"Hati-hati, Saeng, kau bisa jadi incaran banyak orang jahat kalau ngantuk begitu." Nasehat Donghyun sambil mengusap rambut Minwoo.

"Go, gomawo," ucap Minwoo malu, _'Kukira justru yang orang jahat itu kau,'_ batinnya.

"Yahh... kayaknya memang nggak ada harapan lagi, nih. Daripada aku terlambat dan semuanya berantakan, lebih baik pakai jalan alternatif saja." Donghyun berujar seraya bangkit berdiri, melihat jam di handphone-nya lalu menelepon seseorang, mau tak mau Minwoo mendengar apa yang orang asing itu bicarakan.

"Yeoboseyo, Youngmin-ah, kayaknya aku terlambat nih, ada masalah dengan keretanya. Ne, sekarang aku mau kesana, suruh Kwangmin siapkan kereta hutannya, ya? Hyunseong mana? Suruh dia pegang kendali taman hiburan, ya? Soal sirkusnya, kau dan Jeongmin saja yang urus." Donghyun bercakap dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon, diam-diam Minwoo tertarik mendengarnya.

_'Taman hiburan dan sirkus? Wah, kedengarannya seru sekali.'_ Ujar Minwoo dalam hati.

"Ne, bye." Donghyun mengakhiri panggilannya, "Nah, aku duluan ya, Minwoo-ah." Pamit namja itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Minwoo dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ke tempatku kerja, nggak mungkin aku meninggalkannya, kan?" Donghyun menjawab, _'Tampaknya dia mulai tertarik.'_ ia membatin.

"Kau... bekerja di sirkus?" Minwoo memberanikan diri bertanya.

Donghyun tersenyum ringan, Minwoo tidak tahu ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik senyumnya, "Sebetulnya, aku adalah pemilik sebuah taman hiburan, Minwoo-ah, ada sirkus didalamnya. Tempat kerjaku menyenangkan sekali, dengan banyak wahana seru, atraksi hebat, dan musik yang keren." Ia malah promosi.

"Wahh..." hanya itu tanggapan Minwoo.

"Hmm, kau tertarik?" Tawar Donghyun.

"A-aku..." Minwoo menunduk bingung.

"Kalau mau datang, ini tempatnya," Donghyun menyodorkan selembar kertas yang tiba-tiba saja ia keluarkan dari balik tangannya seperti sulap, "Aku harus buru-buru sekarang, tapi kalau pergi bersamaku, kau nggak perlu bayar, dan lagi..."

"...aku akan membawamu naik kereta hutan."

"Aku ikut!" Sahut Minwoo yang terhasut dan sudah lupa sama sekali pada nasehat ibunya *dasar anak kecil -,-a #digetok lagi sama Minwoo oppa.*

###

"Uwaa~ dimana inii?" Tanya Minwoo dengan ekspresi takjub menatap hutan rimbun yang ia lewati, padahal hutan hujan tropis biasanya ada di daerah yang dekat dengan khatulistiwa, tanaman-tanaman kanopi membentuk terowongan yang menaungi rel tanaman menjulur untuk kereta semak yang ia dan Donghyun naiki. Kereta yang berjalan tanpa masinis itu sendiri terbuat dari semak berry yang buahnya bahkan bisa dimakan, sepanjang jalan mereka bisa melihat banyak binatang hutan yang entah bagaimana tampak jinak *halah khayalan author abstrak banget*.

"Ini hutan jalan rahasia menuju ke sirkusku, Minwoo-ah, kan udah kubilang kalau kita bakal kesana naik kereta hutan." Jawab Donghyun.

"Aku nggak tahu kalau ternyata kereta hutan itu semuanya berbau tumbuhan," Minwoo berujar, "Tapi kalau punya kendaraan ajaib begini ngapain kau repot-repot naik kereta biasa, hyung?"

"Kalau naik kendaraan yang sama selama bertahun-tahun, kan, bosen juga." Kata Donghyun sambil mengangkat bahu.

Minwoo cuma tersenyum menanggapinya, ia berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah salah menilai Donghyun, _'ternyata orang aneh berambut merah ini baik juga'_, batin namja imut itu.

Setelah perjalanan selama 15 menit menembus hutan, akhirnya mereka tiba di depan gerbang sebuah taman hiburan yang penuh dengan lampu berkelap-kelip, yang setelah diperhatikan ternyata kunang-kunang -yang entah bagaimana- berwarna-warni. Mata sipit Minwoo berbinar menatapnya.

Donghyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi tamunya itu, "Melihat beginian aja, kau kayaknya excited banget, tipikal anak kecil."

"Enak aja, aku udah bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung!" Minwoo memprotes.

"Mau bilang udah 17 tahun pun tetep, aja, kayak anak kecil, itu udah bakat namanya, No Minwoo~" goda Donghyun, malah semakin tertarik untuk menggoda namja imut disebelahnya ini.

"Nggak akan selesai-selesai kalau begini! Masuk ,aja, deh!" Tukas Minwoo seraya melangkah kearah gerbang.

"Eeiitt, tunggu dulu, ada password-nya lho, Minwoo-ah." Cegat Donghyun.

"Password? Jangan mengada-ada, hyung."

"Eeh, nggak percaya? Kalau mau masuk harus bayar tiket dulu, berhubung kau kuberi gratis, jadi wajar dong, kalau ada password-nya."

"Gitu ya?" Kata Minwoo polos, " Trus, apa password-nya, hyung?"

"Mmm... apa ya?" Donghyun pura-pura berpikir, "Kayaknya baru kuganti deh."

"Kocak banget sih, masa' bisa lupa password sendiri?"

"Eh, manusia itu tempatnya salah dan lupa, jadi wajar dong, kalau aku lupa password-nya." Donghyun berkilah.

"Ne, ne, aku mengerti, daritadi hyung bilang "wajar dong' melulu." Keluh Minwoo.

"Kau ini cerewet juga, ya? Aku kan, jadi nggak bisa mikir.

"Ne, aku diam, nih!"

Dibalik gerbang tampak dua orang namja tinggi kurus memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan bingung, yang satu berambut blonde dan yang satunya hitam pekat, wajah mereka tampak mirip.

"Donghyun-hyung ngapain, sih? Bukannya buruan masuk." Tanya yang berambut blonde pada namja disebelahnya.

"Nggak tahu tuh, dasar pimpinan nggak waras," jawab yang berambut hitam.

"Kayaknya dia lagi ngerjain anak kecil itu, deh."

"Iya juga kali ya? Iseng banget sih."

"Namanya juga Donghyun-hyung, aneh kalau dia nggak iseng dan kekanakan."

"Jangan-jangan anak kecil itu calon korban berikutnya? Kasian, dia terlalu imut, tampangnya polos." Kata yang blonde dengan ekspresi prihatin.

"Semoga aja, Donghyun-hyung nggak setega itu." Balas yang berambut hitam.

Kembali ke laptop depan gerbang.

"Oh iya, aku ingat password-nya!" Seru Donghyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa, hyung?" Seru Minwoo excited.

Kemudian Donghyun duduk dengan satu kaki dihadapan namja kecil itu, sehingga Minwoo harus menunduk untuk bisa menatapnya.

"Kemarikan tangan kananmu," perintah Donghyun, yang langsung dituruti Minwoo, "Ikuti kataku, ya?" Minwoo mengangguk.

"_Aku adalah anak nakal," _mulai Donghyun.

"Enak aja!"

"Kau nakal karena nggak menuruti apa kata umma-mu, tahu."

"Oh, oke. Aku adalah anak nakal,"

"_Yang melakukan hal baik,"_

"Lho? Kok, nggak nyambung, hyung?"

"Aish, ikuti aja, kenapa?"

"Yang melakukan hal baik."

"_Seenggaknya baik untuk diriku sendiri."_

"Itu egois namanya, hyung."

"Kau ini emang cerewet, ya?"

"Seenggaknya baik untuk diriku sendiri." Tukas Minwoo cepat.

Detik berikutnya tampak perubahan di wajah Donghyun, ia nggak tampak konyol dan childish lagi, Minwoo langsung bertanya-tanya apa itu efek dari password tadi atau bukan. Donghyun mengusap tangan kanan Minwoo yang halus, berjari panjang, dan putih, meski tidak seputih tangannya sendiri *kulit Donghyun oppa kan, putih banget, ya?*

"Mianhae, No Minwoo," ucap Donghyun pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh namja didepannya itu.

"Mian untuk apa, hyung?"

"Ah, sudahlah, pokoknya ingat, saat aku bilang pulang, kau harus buru-buru keluar dari taman hiburan ini, oke? Dan apapun yang kau lihat terjadi didalam, jangan pernah masuk lagi, arra?" Kata Donghyun, yang semakin membuat bingung Minwoo, tapi ia mengangguk saja.

Dan mereka pun memasuki taman hiburan itu.

###

A/N : Tadaaa~! Hanji kembali dengan fict aneh lagi. Fict Fantasy abal begini... #pundung. Padahal lagi bikin FF SeongJeong (lagi) sama JunSeob, malah kepikiran DongWoo dan jadilah begini (=,='). TBC dulu yah... dilanjut nanti...^^ (semoga).


	2. Chapter 2

"Mianhae, No Minwoo," ucap Donghyun pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh namja didepannya itu.

"Mian untuk apa, hyung?"

"Ah, sudahlah, pokoknya ingat, saat aku bilang pulang, kau harus buru-buru keluar dari taman hiburan ini, oke? Dan apapun yang kau lihat terjadi didalam, jangan pernah masuk lagi, arra?" Kata Donghyun, yang semakin membuat bingung Minwoo, tapi ia mengangguk saja.

Dan mereka pun memasuki taman hiburan itu.

Minwoo dan Orang Asing Berambut Merah Ch.2

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rating : T (PG-15)

~(Let's Get It Started)~

"Selamat dataangg~!" Sambut dua namja berwajah mirip namun beda rambut saat Donghyun dan Minwoo memasuki taman hiburan.

"Ne, Youngmin dan Kwangmin-ah," jawab Donghyun simpel, entah karena ada didepan bawahannya atau apa, ia jadi tampak lebih berkarisma.

Minwoo tersenyum tipis menatap kedua namja yang tampak seumur dengannya itu, sebelum yang blonde bertanya, " Siapa ini, hyung?"

"Namanya No Minwoo, aku bertemu dengannya di stasiun," jawab Donghyun sambil merangkul bahu Minwoo, "Dia berbaik hati menemaniku kesini."

"Bukannya kau yang berbaik hati mengajakku, hyung?" Balas Minwoo, menyadari hanya dirinya tamu yang tidak membawa tiket masuk, seperti anak-anak lain di taman itu.

"Ah, anak yang imut sekali," celetuk yang berambut hitam, "Hyung, jangan bilang kau tega me- aduh!" Kalimatnya terpotong karena kembarannya yang blonde menginjak kakinya dengan agak keras, hal itu cukup membuat Minwoo merasa aneh, tapi Donghyun bisa memegang suasana.

"Minwoo-ah, perkenalkan, ini salah dua pegawai disini, yang blonde namanya Jo Youngmin dan yang disebelahnya Jo Kwangmin." Ucap Donghyun dengan santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"Oh, kakak-beradik rupanya?" Tanggap Minwoo tanpa rasa curiga.

"Ne, kami saudara kembar." Jawab Youngmin dengan senyum ceria.

"Eh, sudah jam segini! Sebaiknya kita cepat berkeliling sebelum sirkusnya mulai, Minwoo-ah!" Tiba-tiba Donghyun menyahut sambil menatap pergelangan tangannya yang tidak memakai jam -_-a.

"Eh? Harus cepat ya, hyung?" Tanya Minwoo, "Memangnya kenapa kalau sirkusnya mulai?"

"Soalnya itu tanda kalau kita harus memulai ritualny- aduh! Youngmin! Kau mau membuat kakiku rata atau apa?!" Lagi-lagi kalimat Kwangmin terpotong injakan kaki.

"Soalnya sirkus itu terlalu menarik, kami khawatir para tamu nggak akan mau berkeliling dan melihat wahana yang lain kalau sudah nonton sirkus, Minwoo." Youngmin berkata cepat, membuat Donghyun mulai bisa benapas lega.

"Yap, benar sekali apa kata Youngmin, jadi sekarang, kita mulai saja tur-nya, oke, Minwoo-ah?" Tanya Donghyun sambil mengacunngkan ibu jarinya, Minwoo mengagguk.

"Kwangmin, berapa kali harus kuingatkan kau untuk berhati-hati dengan kata-katamu, hah?" Donghyun bertanya retoris dengan dingin saat Minwoo sudah berjalan beberapa langkah duluan dan ia yakin suaranya akan bercampur dengan celotehan-celotahan anak-anak di taman, sehingga nyaris tak mungkin bagi Minwoo mendengar apa katanya.

"Mi-mian, hyung," ucap Kwangmin.

"Di, dia cuma kelepasan, Donghyun-hyung, aku yakin nggak akan terulangi lagi!" Tukas Youngmin dengan nada pelan namun bertekanan.

"Kuharap kata-katamu benar, Youngmin, awasi mulut saudara kembarmu itu." Tandas Donghyun bernada ancaman, sebelum berjalan menghampiri Minwoo dengan wajah ceria yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang ia tunjukkan pada si kembar.

"Aku jadi semakin penasaran semenarik apa sirkus itu, hyung, taman ini saja sudah menarik banget buatku." Kata Minwoo sambil memperhatikan sekitar ketika Donghyun menghampirinya.

"Hmm, kau suka? Baguslah." Jawab Donghyun, "Ayo! Kita cuma punya waktu sebentar kalau mau menikmati 100 wahana disini!" Ajaknya sambil berlari kecil, memaksa Minwoo untuk ikut berlari.

"Apa?! 100 wahana?!" Seru Minwoo kaget, "Sebanyak itukah?!"

"Ne! Bisa-bisa kita keburu mati sebelum mencoba semuanya kalau terlalu lama berpikir!" Balas Donghyun seraya berlari menuju wahana Alibaba yang penuh dengan lampu berkelap-kelip.

"Fiiuuhh..." Youngmin menghela napas lega begitu ia tidak lagi melihat pimpinan dan tamu baru mereka.

"Mian, Youngmin," ucap Kwangmin sambil nyengir serba salah.

"Ne, untung saja kita masih bisa mengelak, pimpinan nggak waras itu kan, sadis juga." Jawab Youngmin, "Ingat! Jaga kata-katamu, Kwangmin! Awas saja sampai kelepasan lagi!" Omelnya.

"Uuh, lain kali aku diam saja, deh." Gerutu Kwangmin.

XXxxXX

"UWAAHH~! Tingggiii...! Tinggi banget, hyung!" Seru Minwoo dengan hebohnya.

"Tuh, kan, apa kubilang?! Kincir angin disini paling keren, deh!" Balas Donghyun.

"HWAAA~!" Minwoo berseru excited saat ia terhempas kembali ke kursi jeli-nya yang ada di ujung salah satu baling-baling kincir. Kincir itu berputar satu kali lagi sebelum kursi jeli yang diduduki para tamu melemparkan mereka kembali ke udara, termasuk Minwoo. Agak abstrak dan terdengar berbahaya memang, dilemparkan ke udara dengan sembarangan dari ujung baling-baling oleh sebuah kursi kenyal berwarna-warni yang transparan, awalnya juga Minwoo was-was, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa kursi-kursi itu, entah bagaimana selalu berhasil mengakap kembali para tamunya sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah, aahh, aku pusing nih, hyung," ucap Minwoo setelah ia dan Donghyun turun dari wahana kincir-angin-berkursi-jeli-yang-akan-melemparmu-50-meter-ke-udara itu.

"Sama, Minwoo-ah, sudah lebih dari 20 kali aku naik wahana ini tetap saja deg-deg-an dan pusing," balas Donghyun, sebelum kedua orang itu menemukan kursi taman yang terbuat dari kue jahe untuk duduk dan mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuh mereka.

"Ahaha, taman hiburanmu ini memang ajaib, hyung, baru naik 5 wahana saja aku sudah merasa kayak naik 20 wahana biasa." Puji Minwoo sambil matanya berkeliling melihat anak-anak kecil lain yang berlalu-lalang ingin mencoba wahana-wahana disana.

"Yeah, dan masih ada 95 lagi yang lainnya." Ujar Donghyun.

"Aku haus, hyung, apa ada food court disini?" Tanya Minwoo.

"Ambil saja setangkai bunga sepatu yang ada disebelahmu itu." Suruh Donghyun.

"Mwo? Hyung kira aku binatang, ya? Disuruh makan tumbuhan." Sungut Minwoo.

"Aniyo, kau ini, kalau ada disini ikuti saja apa kataku, arra? Sudah, ambil bunga itu dan hisap." Perintah Donghyun lagi, kali ini Minwoo menurut, lalu dengan ragu ia hisap bunga itu, seperti serangga-serangga yang ingin mengambil nektarnya.

"Ah, ada nektarnya!" Sahut namja imut itu, " Bagaimana mungkin, hyung?! Aku bisa makan nektar?!"

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang, sekarang kau nggak perlu berpikir aku menganggapmu binatang," kata namja berambut merah disebelahnya sambil tersenyum, "Tapi kau kuanggap serangga."

"Mwo?! Apaan tuh, hyung! Andwae! Enak aja aku dianggap serangga!" Protes Minwoo.

"Sama-sama makan nektar kayak serangga, kan? Jangan protes dong!" Balas namja yang lebih tua darinya itu .

"Tapi kan, kau yang menyuruhku minum nektar di bunga sepatu ini kalau haus!"

"Eh, kita cuma punya waktu untuk naik satu wahana lagi sebelum sirkusnya mulai, lho." Elak si namja berambut merah.

"Lagi-lagi mengalihkan topik!"

"Ya sudah kalau nggak mau naik satu wahana lagi, ayo kita langsung saja ke sirkusnya." Kata Donghyun sambil mematahkan sandaran kursi taman kue jahe yang ia dan Minwoo duduki, lalu memakan patahan itu.

"Andwae! Ayo kita nak wahana lagi! Kajja~!" Seru Minwoo sambil beranjak berdiri, diikuti senyuman jahil Donghyun.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita naik Merry Go Round, tuh anak-anak SD seusiamu hobi banget naik gituan." Putus Donghyun.

"Andwae! Enak saja dibilang seumur anak SD! Aku ini 17 tahun!" Lagi-lagi bocah itu protes, "Kali ini aku yang tentukan wahananya!" Ia memaksa.

Donghyun memberinya pandangan meremehkan, "Seakan kau lebih tahu dariku soal taman ini saja."

"Bodo amat! Pokoknya aku yang tentukan! Pembeli adalah raja!" Minwoo ngotot.

"Heh, sadar nggak sih, kalau kau itu kesini gratis-atas-kebaikan-hatiku?!" Donghyun menoyor dahi namja kecil didepannya dengan telunjuknya, memberi penekanan di tiap kata yang bergaris bawah.

"Ya sudah, aku ngambek!" Minwoo melipat tangannya didepan dada dan duduk di tanah sambil cemberut, membuat Donghyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena bingung.

_'Aigoo... baru kali ini aku bertemu anak macam begini.'_ Batin Donghyun. "Oke, oke,

memangnya wahana macam apa yang kau mau, ha?" Akhirnya ia mengalah pada yang lebih muda dan kekanakan.

Dengan semangat Minwoo langsung melompat berdiri (-_-a) , "Tunggu sebentar, biarkan aku berpikir!"

"Aigooo...!" Raung Donghyun frustasi.

"Ah, aku tahu, hyung!" Sahut Minwoo sambil melemparkan bunga sepatu ditangannya.

"Kuharap jangan yang aneh-aneh," gumam Donghyun.

"Kalau bisa, aku mau wahana yang hanya bisa dinaiki kau dan aku, hyung."

"What?"

Anak imut itu mengangguk mantap, "Iya, hanya aku dan Donghyun-hyung, nggak ada anak-anak lain."

Donghyun tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengelurkan ponselnya, "Hari ini aku suruh Hyunseong yang mengurus taman, kan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ia menyapa. Anehnya, Donghyun menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya kali ini, tidak seperti waktu di stasiun.

"Kenapa begitu, hyung?" Tanya Minwoo bingung, dimatanya Donghyun bukanlah tipe yang menghiraukan peringatan WHO tentang radiasi ponsel.

"Sstt, suara orang yang kuhubungi ini berbahaya." Jawab Donghyun sebelum terdengar jawaban.

"Ne, wae, Donghyun-hyung?"

DEG

Sesuatu yang aneh langsung menyelimuti Minwoo, suara orang itu memberi pengaruh yang aneh, entah Donghyun merasakannya juga atau tidak.

"Hyunseong? Ngg, tolong siapkan wahana Swan Lake khusus untukku ya." Pinta Donghyun.

"Eh? Nggak biasanya."

"Ne, aku tahu. Eh? Kau sedang bersama seseorang, ya?"

"Se-seseorang bersamaku, hyung?"

"Ada suara orang—ah, sudahlah, itu nggak penting, aku-"

"Cuma Jeongmin kok, hyung. Apa kau juga sedang bersama seseorang? Youngmin dan Kwangmin memberitahuku bahwa-" lalu dengan agak kasar Donghyun memotong kalimat ini.

"Masa bodoh! Yang penting wahananya, Hyun!" Nada bicara pimpinan berambut merah itu mulai berubah.

"Tapi, hyung, wahana itu sedang ramai dan-"

"Sudah, kau siapkan aja, oke?"

KLIK

"Sudah, ayo jalan, Minwoo-ah." Ajak Donghyun, tiba-tiba ia jadi lebih diam.

"Hyung? Kau jadi aneh? Wae?" Bingung Minwoo.

"A-ani," jawab Donghyun dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

_'Sial, aku terlalu banyak mendengar suara Hyunseong.'_ Kata sang pemimpin taman dalam hati.

Minwoo tidak mencurigai wahana spesial ini sama sekali.

XXxxXX

"H-hyunghh, ahh~" desah pelan seorang namja ikal, mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja di depannya yang lebih tinggi.

"Ssstt, jangan membuat suara," ucap Hyunseong disela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan namja itu, ia memperdalam ciumannya tepat saat Donghyun dan Minwoo sampai dibalik pintu wahana yang menutupi mereka. Donghyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memuka pintu itu tapi...

_'Ada apa ini? Pintunya terkunci?'_ Donghyun bertanya dalam hati, lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengintip dari lubang kunci, membuat Minwoo yang ada dibelakangnya bingung.

_'Pirang? Youngmin? Ah, bukan. Hyunseong... sedang berciumankah?' _Dan mata namja berambut merah itu langsung terbelalak begitu menyadari pemandangan (?) apa yang sedang diintipnya, apalagi ketika jemari panjang Hyunseong mulai menggerayangi tubuh... _'Whatt? Jeongmin?!'_

"Hyung, sud-ahk-ku-mmhh-"

"Sshh, kau ini kenapa sih? Nggak biasanya ribut." Ucap Hyunseong setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Donghyun-hyung disini." Jawab si namja ikal sambil berbisik takut-takut, dan mendengar itu ekspresi Hyunseong tidak lagi tampak tenang, dengan agak serampangan ia membuka kunci pintu wahana tempat sebelumnya si orang yang disebutkan berdiri. Tapi sebelum membuka pintu itu ia terlebih dulu menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum, pada namja ikal yang disebutkan Donghyun sebagai Jeongmin, pada namja yang barusan ia cium, pada namja yang sekarang sedang melangkah masuk kedalam sebuah cermin. Namja yang sama.

CKLEK

"Donghyun-hyung?"

"Apa?" Jawab Donghyun, yang entah bagaimana, bisa terlihat seakan ia baru turun dari perahu cangkir yang membawanya dan Minwoo menuju wahana ini.

"Ah, aniya, silakan masuk, wahananya sudah kukosongkan." Kata si namja berambut pirang dan mata sipit yang memberi Minwoo hawa aneh dengan suaranya itu sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Minwoo-ah, ini Shim Hyunseong, wakilku." Kata Donghyun memperkenalkan, Minwoo mengangguk sopan.

"Oh, ini tamu spesial Donghyun-hyung yang diceritakan si kembar." Ujar Hyunseong.

Donghyun hanya membalas kata-kata itu dengan senyuman singkat, sebelum mendorong pelan bahu Minwoo supaya namja lucu itu masuk ke dalam, lalu berhenti sejenak disisi Hyunseong, seakan ingin membisikkan sesuatu tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya, sebagai gantinya ia berujar denan nada mengancam.

"Oh ya, selama ada cermin, Jeongmin seakan punya kamera pengintai, ya?" Dan langkah berikutnya orang itu masuk ke wahana, menyusul Minwoo yang sudah terlebih dulu memilih seekor angsa untuk dinaiki.

Hyunseong menyadari perkataan itu dan menatap ke tanaman rambat yang hampir menutupi langit-langit wahana. Ya, ada sebuah cermin kecil disana.

XXxxXX

A/N : Waahh... update juga chapter 2... Review readerdeul sangat memberi semangat. Gimana? Agak lebih suram dan pendek dari chapter 1 ya? Trus humor dan tingkat fantasinya... tetep masih minim banget -_-'. Disini udah mulai muncul tuh bibit-bibit yaoi DongWoo, meski nyaris gak keliatan, dan... munculnya Hyunseong dan Jeongmin! Tadaa...! #PLAK

Oke, apa yang akan DongWoo lakukan di wahana Swan Lake itu? Kenapa Donghyun kadang tampak begitu mengintimidasi? Ada apa dan bagaimana sebenarnya sirkus di taman itu? Tunggu update chapter 3! #dirajam. Oiya, review akan sangat diapresiasi!


End file.
